In industrial automation networks, layer 2-transparent communication between devices connected to clients, for example input/out stations, drive devices, or cameras, and a control system in the network, downstream from a wireless network infrastructure, by means of access points is necessary. The term “layers” hereinafter refers to the layers of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference layer model of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), in particular when a Profinet or similar real-time Ethernet system is involved. Since there is no unequivocal standard for the transparent layer 2 linkage of networks, each manufacturer of network devices has developed its own manufacturer-specific solution. However, this means that a customer is able to use only clients and access points from the same manufacturer.
A further disadvantage is that customary office WLAN systems provide no support at all for networks having clients to which devices are connected, due to the fact that in the customary office WLAN systems the clients are always regarded as end users of the communication (for example, notebooks or mobile telephones).